Characters/Shiro Tagachi
Shiro Tagachi is the main antagonist of the Guild Wars Factions storyline. He came to the Bitlands by sealing his dying energy within the staff of Black Yoshi along with that of Exuro. When Exuro took over Black's body, he realeased Shiro from within the staff and allied with him to rule the world. Upon being released, Shiro immediately began gathering resources by sending Exuro, posing as Black, to gather resources and scout the opposition. At the same time, Shiro began building his armies by binding souls to Shiro'ken constructs and infecting the populace with The Affliction, Shiro's own disease that corrputs the mind, body, and soul. Eventually, Shiro began seeking out important targets to bind as generals, such as MsDevin, Kooparia, Kammy Koopa, and Mr. I. In what was to be his final battle, Shiro sieged the Dark Land Castle with an entire army of Shiro'ken, Afflicted, Titans, and Wrathful Spirits. His forces were eventually destroyed by the number of opposing heroes, but Shiro himself faced off against Kamek Koopa in the throne room of the castle. With Balthazar's combat blessings, Kamek struck a blow that caused Shiro to lose control of Shiro'ken speech control. Black called out to Kamek, who destroyed the construct and allowed Black to regain control of his body. Upon being freed, Black crippled Shiro with a superheated stream of lava, and Kamek struck the final blow. Shiro attempted to use his ill-gotten powers to use the Jade Wind, which would have destroyed the Dark Land Castle and all the lands around it in a wave of petrifying power. However, Black casted a spell that combined his elemental energy with the energy of his very soul to seal Shiro away for eternity. Shiro's Return Shiro was sealed away in The Mists by Black's final spell... but there was a greater force driving his actions all along. The Lich Lord, assisted by Princess Kraehe and her Ravens, led an invasion force into The Mists to free Shiro from his prison. Upon being set free by his comrade, the duo revealed their ultimate plan - they used the body of MsDevin as a vessel to summon their fallen god, Abbadon, the God of Secrets. After his release, Shiro served as Abbadon's general in his invasion of RPOT. He managed to slay the one who killed him, Kamek Koopa, along with numerous others. Others still Shiro used as soul fuel to power his attacks. However, once Abbadon fell and he lost the souls of those he had slain, Shiro and his partner in crime, the Lich Lord, fled to plot their revenge on the newly-crowned God of Secrets, Black Yoshi. Since then, several of their plans have been carried out against Black and his allies in attempts to ursurp his power. Disappearance Shiro disappeared with the advent of the embodiment of Black's wickedness, Ignis, who struck down Shiro in a single spell in an attempt to replace him. However, upon Ignis's defeat, Shiro returned to his position as Envoy and continued to plot against the God of Secrets. category:RP Characters